shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Headquarters/Jobs Roster
Gorosei, Commander in Chief, and Fleet Admiral Missions Banning the Konbo Konbo Models and informing the users. *Completed by 1NF3RNO (Reward: 300,000,000) Adding Auction Tab and updating parental tabs to Devil Fruit Shop. *Completed by FoolishMortalFOOL (Reward: 50,000,000) Sort out the new recruit's, i.e, replacement Fleet Admiral, Admiral and three new Vice Admirals. *Completed by 1NF3RNO (Reward: '' ' 150,000,000'') Removal of all Unused Categories. *Completed by 1NF3RNO (Reward: 50,000,000) Admiral Missions Listing all of the current DFs on this wiki into the A-Z tab. *Completed by 1NF3RNO (Reward: '' ''600,000,000) Category Clean Up. *Completed by Galcion (Reward 500,000,000) 'Uncategorized Categories all given categories: *Completed by Rukiryo (Reward: 460,000,000) Coming up with a suitable sorting system for what defines a God Devil Fruit. *Completed by 1NF3RNO (Reward: ' 100,000,000)'' Categorizing the following. The reward changes for each, as the number of pages are different. The reward is raised by 2,000,000 for each page within the uncategorized section. The more pages in it, the longer it takes, and the more difficult it becomes. In this special case, Vice Admirals are allowed to take up one of these missions. *Uncategorized Templates Completed by Rukiryo and Masterreaper (Reward: 1,388,000,000) *Uncategorized Pages Completed by Rukiryo (Reward: 710,000,000) Vice Admiral Missions Removing the Non Templates, from the template category. *Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 150,000,000 Adding 5 tabs (A-Z, Paramecia, Zoan, Logia, Powers) to the Devil Fruit Shop page. *Completed by Generalzer0 (Reward: 50,000,000) Deleting the Epithet category from every page with it. *Completed by Galcion (Reward: '' ''400,000,000) Transfer predictions made by BlackLegSanji and Yountoryu over from the One Piece Wiki to this wiki. *Completed by Generalzer0 (Reward: '' ''500,000,000) Placing alphabetical headings in the Devil Fruit Shop. *Completed by Generalzer0 (Reward: '' ''150,000,000) Listing all of the current Paramecia DFs into the Paramecia tab. *Completed by 1NF3RNO (Reward: 250,000,000) Remove the Feautred Artical category from every current page with it, so actual feature articles will be placed in. *Completed by Generalzer0 (Reward: 200,000,000) Listing all of the current Logia DFs into the Logia tab. *Completed by Kaze Yoni (Reward: 200,000,000) Listing all of the current Zoan DFs into the Zoan tab. *Completed by Generalzer0 (Reward: 200,000,000) Setting up the pages for the committees. *Completed by Generalzer0 (Reward: 100,000,000) Correcting the spelling and grammar of articles beginning with Q. *Completed by 1NF3RNO. (Reward: 100,000,000) Correcting the spelling and grammar of articles beginning with X. *Completed by 1NF3RNO. (Reward: 100,000,000) Correcting the spelling and grammar of articles beginning with: *A, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *B, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *C, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *D, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *E, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *F, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *G, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *H (Job Completed By masterreaper) *I (Job Completed by masterreaper) *J, Job Completed By Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *L, the 1 Devil Fruit Checked , Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *O, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *P, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *U, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *V, Job Completed by Caring16 (Reward: 100,000,000) *W, Job Completed by Kai-De-Avalon (Reward: 100,000,000) *Y (Job Completed By Caring16) *Z (Job Completed By masterreaper) Ensuring all Devil Fruit are categorised correctly and given the correct placement between Zoan, Paramecia or Logia. Reward: 50,000,000 each letter *A (Job Completed By masterreaper) *B (Job Completed By masterreaper) *C (Job Completed By masterreaper) *D (Job Completed By masterreaper) *E (Job Completed by masterreaper) *F (Job Completed By masterreaper) *G (Job Completed By masterreaper) *H (Job Completed By LordNoodleXIV *I (Job Completed By masterreaper) *J (Job Completed By masterreaper) *K (Job Completed by Rukiryo) *L (Job Completed by masterreaper) *M (Job Completed by Rukiryo) *N (Job Completed by masterreaper) *O (Job Completed by masterreaper) *P (Job Completed by masterreaper) *Q (Completed by Masterreaper) *R (Job Completed By masterreaper) *S (Job Completed By Rukiryo) *T (Job Completed by Rukiryo) *U (Job Completed By masterreaper) *V (Job Completed by masterreaper) *W (Job Completed by masterreaper) *X (Completed by LordNoodle) *Y (Job Completed by masterreaper) *Z (Job Completed by masterreaper) Updating the Devil Fruit Template. Reward: 200,000,000 completed jointly by Caring16 & Kai-De-Avalon. Open Jobs '''This list contains big projects that could expand our wiki. For such reasons, each job can be taken by two users each. Each user who takes upon the task will recieve the same amount of bounty depicted in the list. Creating and organizing the main Food and Beverages page (Reward: 400,000,000) Creating and organizing the main Bars and Restaurant page (Reward: 300,000,000) *Taken by Creating and organizing the main Races page (Reward: 500,000,000) *Taken and Completed ( Powerhouse411 (talk) 16:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ) by Powerhouse411 and Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Ship of Fools Fanon